


Not Sleepy and There is No Place I'm Going To

by Chash



Series: Just As You Are [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween with the Blakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sleepy and There is No Place I'm Going To

_@ the store, this is what we've got so far, need anything else?_

Bellamy waits for the picture to load, and then there's Octavia, pushing a shopping cart that is full of--overflowing with, even--Halloween candy, grinning hugely, with about half of Clarke's face in the corner of the shot, giving him a thumbs up. He snorts, saves the picture, and replies, _if you wait literally ONE DAY it will be like 75% cheaper to get all that. i know you're rich but you don't have to waste money_

_We are expecting a lot of trick or treaters okay_

_i have bad news_

Octavia decided she was too old for Halloween after their mother died, and Bellamy's always kind of regretted that. She should have had a few more good years of goofing around and getting candy, but he guesses he can't exactly blame her, given that their mother always used to make her elaborate costumes, and Bellamy's not really _that_ good at sewing. It's one of the ten thousand reasons he's thankful for Clarke; she's been pumped ever since she realized at the end of September that she has access to a _house_ now, and will therefore be allowed to give out candy to children. She and Octavia have been working on their costumes for three weeks; Octavia has some sort of elaborate, terrifying hoop skirt, so she can be a vampire southern belle, or some other kind of fancy undead, and Clarke has gotten Raven involved in _welding_ shit for hers. She's going to be a warrior princess.

It would be terrifying, if it wasn't so awesome.

He still can't quite believe how _great_ having Clarke around is. Not just in all the obvious, she's-his-girlfriend-and-he-loves-her ways, but for Octavia too. Clarke's got a car and a decent amount of time when her only real solid commitment is studying, and she seems genuinely happy to do that at his house, with his sister, even when he's not home. He sort of tried to keep her uninvolved for the first couple months, not wanting to make her take on his responsibilities, but she finally just said, "It's really stupid that you're coming to the library to pick Octavia up on Wednesdays when I could just take her back with me." They got into a brief-but-heated argument about it, but Clarke won handily, because she was so clearly _right_.

So he gave up on the noble, tortured, weight-of-the-world thing and accepted that Clarke will happily take Octavia to stuff if he's busy and she doesn't have class or other pressing engagements, and everyone is really a lot happier.

 _Seriously, do you want anything from the store_ , Clarke texts, and then adds, _Also I know you're stressing, so don't worry, we are putting all the candy back exactly where we found it and not making any extra work for the employees._

He grins, and then looks around to make sure no one is paying attention. He's at work in the admissions office, but he's already sorted all the mail and dealt with all the early-admission stuff he can, so he's pretty much just killing time for half an hour until he's done. He's still probably not supposed to be texting his girlfriend, though.

_i assume you have some kind of plan for dinner?_

_Well, we're not putting back ALL the candy_

_i can't believe i let you hang out with my sister, you're such a shitty influence. get me some deodorant?_

_I wasn't gonna say anything, but I did notice you kind of smell. See you in a few hours <3_

He is, admittedly, a little bummed to be missing out on Clarke and Octavia's Halloween extravaganza. But he's got a study session for the Latin class he's TAing for Indra from 5:30 to 8, and by the time he's done, official trick-or-treat hours will be over. But Clarke's spending the night, so he won't totally miss out on seeing her. And she promised to take a lot of pictures of their costumes.

His TA session runs long, like they always do, so he doesn't make it home until almost nine o'clock. He pushes the door open as softly as he can, and, as he hoped, Octavia and Clarke don't notice. They're stretched out on the couch, still in costume, with a bowl of candy between them, both working on their homework. He knows it is both sappy and pathetic, but he loves just seeing the two of them together, comfortable and domestic, like a family. He has no idea what will happen after Clarke graduates, but even if they break up and it takes him years to recover, this will have been worth it.

"Nice costumes," he says, once he's gotten enough of the sight of them unaware.

Octavia leaps up and does a little twirl, showing off. Her skirt is kind of insane. No wonder it took so long. "Awesome, right?" she asks, proud. "I might actually go to Homecoming, just to show it off."

Bellamy laughs. "Yeah, awesome."

"And now I am immediately going to go change, because it is so not comfortable for hanging out," she says. "I just wanted to show you."

He smiles. "Thanks, O. You look great."

"I do. I'm taking my homework with me, but I might come down for food, so if you're going to make out, do it in your room."

"You seem weirdly convinced we _want_ to make out on the couch," says Bellamy, flopping down next to Clarke and giving her a quick kiss. "The bed is way more convenient."

"You say that, but you're making out."

"Please, that wasn't making out. That was a peck. This is making out--" He leans back in, even though Clarke's giggling too much for it to really be much more of a kiss than the last one.

Octavia still cuffs him on the back of the head as she leaves. "I hate you, Bell."

He grins at Clarke. "Hey. Nice costume. Do I get a twirl?"

"If you insist," she says, standing and spinning for him. She's got a pale green dress on, accented with a few pieces of metal armor--bracers, and a breastplate. It's really pretty badass. "Definitely keeping it for later."

"Definitely," he agrees.

"But Octavia's right, I want to be in pajamas. Are you hungry? There are leftovers on the stove."

"You put candy on the stove?"

"Shut up, I made chicken and broccoli alfredo. I can cook. Like--five things. I'm very responsible."

"Uh huh."

"Shut _up_. Go eat the stupid pasta."

He catches her before she can leave and pulls her in for a much longer kiss. "Did I say thank you for this?"

"Probably," she says, smiling. "You've thanked me for hanging out on when you're busy approximately fifty billion times, they all kind of blur together."

"Well, I'm really fucking grateful."

"I know." She shoves him gently. "Go eat, I'm going to steal your pajamas."

"I think they count as yours at this point," he notes, which is also pretty great. "I never wear them anymore."

She doesn't bother with a response, which he takes as agreement. The pasta really does smell great, and he scrapes everything in the pot onto a plate and goes to sit on the couch. Clarke pads back down a few minutes later and tucks herself into his side, looking soft and comfortable in his pajama pants and a tank top.

Nights she sleeps over are his favorite.

"This is actually really good," he tells her, gesturing at the food with his fork. "Thanks."

"Your disbelief is so flattering," she teases, laughing."

"It's how you know I really mean it. See any good costumes?"

"Oscar the Grouch in an actual trash can," she says, getting her homework off the couch. "Adorable baby dressed as Pikachu, which I figured wasn't really a popular costume anymore. Oh, and a couple kids from Streetfighter, I'm pretty sure? That was old-school."

"Sorry I missed it."

"Next year," she says, easy and absent, like it's a given. He's not planning to leave town until Octavia's finished with high school, not if he can help it, but it still thrills him a little, Clarke's casual assumption that they'll still be together in a year. 

"Gonna make me a costume?"

"Any time you want." She shifts a little, nervous. "That reminds me."

"What possible serious conversation do you want to have about Halloween costumes? Did O get upset? This is her first--"

"Her first time dressing up since your mom died," says Clarke. She gives his hand a squeeze. "I know, it's nothing like that. I just--I love this stuff, you know?"

"What stuff?"

"Creative stuff." She worries her lip. "I've been thinking about changing my major."

"Yeah? You should."

She laughs. "You don't even know what I'm switching to."

"I assume it involves Studio Art," he says.

"I could still get the requirements for Studio Art and Biology, yeah. And then I'd probably go for a grad program in bio. Less patient care, more research. Which sounds way better to me."

She's still holding his hand, and he traces absent patterns against her skin. "Have you talked to your mom about it?"

"Of course not." She drops her head against the back of the couch, sighing. "She'll probably add it to her _List of Reasons Bellamy Blake is Ruining Your Life_."

"You think I'll get credit for this one?" he asks, amused. Things with him and Senator Griffin are mostly _awkward_. It's kind of surreal to have his girlfriend's mother disapprove of him because he's an upstanding and responsible person, and he's pretty sure she thinks so too. She should _love_ him. "You wanted to major in Studio Art before we started dating."

"I never said her list was rational." She rubs her face. "I know exactly what she's going to say, _you can take art classes without being an art major_."

"But you want to be an art major, so it's a moot point."

Clarke smiles and leans her head on his shoulder. "And I can take a lot more art courses if I change my major."

"So do it. You don't need her approval."

"No, but I do need to talk to her first. But--I don't know. I think I'd probably be a decent doctor."

"You'd be an awesome doctor," says Bellamy. "But you don't want to be an awesome doctor, so do something else."

She laughs. "You have very strong opinions on this."

"I've spent almost a year listening to you talk about this stuff. I've formed some opinions."

"And your opinion is that I should be an artist."

"My opinion is that art makes you happy. I think Latin poetry made you happier, honestly. And you had to deal with a total asshole for a partner in that class, so that's saying something."

She laughs. "Yeah, that's true. If that was better than pre-med, pre-med must have sucked."

"Right?" He kisses her hair. "You could drop bio too."

"Bio is the part I like. It's the good kind of annoying. Like that asshole in my Latin class."

"Jesus, did you just compare me to biology?"

"In a romantic way."

"Of course." 

"I'm coming down, stop all making out!" Octavia yells, making an unnecessary amount of noise on the stairs. 

"God, you see Clarke shirtless on the couch _one time_ ," Bellamy complains, and Clarke elbows him. She is, generally, a lot more embarrassed by Octavia's teasing than he is; he assumes it's because she's an only child. She'll get used to it.

"I forgot _Nightmare Before Christmas_ is on. Are you guys going to be pissed if I use the TV?"

"Incredibly," says Bellamy, deadpan. He shifts on the sofa to make room for his sister, and Octavia settles in on his other side, turning on the TV and finding the right channel. "Clarke's going to major in art," he tells her.

"That is not actually--" Clarke starts, but Octavia squeals and launches herself across Bellamy to hug Clarke, so all her protests are lost. "You're a fucking dick," she tells him, with a half-hearted glare.

"You knew what you were getting into."

"I did," she says, and leans her head against his shoulder. "I'm telling my mom you told me it was a good idea."

"Awesome," he says, and settles in with his family.


End file.
